


Origins

by Leon_Mercury



Series: High School Adventures [1]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Boredom, Gen, It's not a phase mom, Teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Mercury/pseuds/Leon_Mercury
Summary: In which we meet our 11 main protagonists, individually for the most part





	Origins

Soren was bored. Just as the grass was wet with morning dew, the clouds made for a grey and dull sky, and the birds announced morning with a rather... annoying cacophony. A pair of crows had roosted outside his window in a tree. Soren covered his head with his pillow. One week until high school in his new suburban town, and he pondered how he'd be able to sleep in until 6 with that pair waking him up around 5. Of course, his parents had suggested just getting up at 5, but that just meant sitting at home for an extra hour. And waiting was boring.

With a groan, Soren rose from his bed, and looked at himself in the mirror on the dresser across from his bed. Verdant green eyes glinted back at him, light reflected from the window. Matted blonde hair covered the majority of the rest of his face, but when he fixed it, it would be shoulder length and straight. Tossing over the covers, Soren swiveled his legs to his bedside, sliding his feet onto the floor before putting actual weight on them.

_Tap-tap-tap_

While Soren was in the middle of a stretch, a crow pecked at the window. Curious, why would one of those two decide to greet Soren now? Upon closer inspection, Soren realized that it was not a crow, but a raven. Furthermore, the family just a short whiles away had grown quiet. Thank the gods... Soren unlatched and lifted the window, "Now what's a bird like you doing at a window like this?" In reply, the raven pecked Soren's hand, and flew into his room. "Hey, now. That was not an invitation." Soren softly scolded. His sister, Felicity, was just a room over, and he didn't want to yet wake her.

The raven landed on his dresser, and held out one of its talons. _Crrroak. Crrroak._ Upon the talon was tied a small scroll "What do you have there, little fella? Something to whisk me away from this boring life? All this time, have I been a wizard, or a prince, and my parents have been hiding the truth this whole time?" Soren chuckles to himself, "Oh, wait, being a wizard would be absolutely boring. I'd have to study to attain arcane prowess." To assert his point, he made an illusory flame appear in his hand and then quickly caused it to dissipate, "Now, then. Little raven, if this is a message to inform me of being a wizard, I have no interest in such matters. So you'd best tell me now before this surprise is a disappointment." 

_Crrroak. Crrroak._

"I will take that as a no for now, but I pray that you don't give me a message that you'll regret sending." Soren untied the scroll, and then unfurled it. As he did so, the raven flew out of the window. Soren absentmindedly closed the window and latched it with a wave of his hand. A few seconds later, Soren began furling the scroll back up. as a smirk grew across his face. "Well, now. It appears school this year will be rather interesting..."


End file.
